


Divergents

by rozanyg



Series: Kallura Fics [3]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I'll add more tags later, the Divergent AU I never knew I needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozanyg/pseuds/rozanyg
Summary: Amity. Abnegation. Erudite. Dauntless. Candor. Their society is made up of five factions, where they are all divided based off of their personalities. What happens when you're classified as more than one? You are a Divergent: an enemy of the system that needs to be eradicated. And, opposed to popular belief, Divergents are much more common than they believe.Allura finds out that it is not so easy to be a Divergent in their system when one of her Dauntless training instructors, Keith, becomes suspicious. She finds comfort in three other Divergents helping each other along the way. And, surprisingly, in her instructor.





	Divergents

Allura smiled as she walked towards the field. She waved at the children running through the fields, all of them excited to be out and about. Some waved back and some kids giggled and yelled, "Hello, Allura!"

She smiled and held on to her basket as she approached the strawberry field. Behind her though, she could hear the thumping of heavy feet and she smiled, already knowing who it was, "Hey, Allura!"

Allura smiled and she began picking strawberries as her friend Hunk paced himself beside her, "Hello, Hunk. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Hunk was the lovely son of Amity's head cook. Growing up with him, Allura had gotten used to his nervous habits and rare moments of leaving the kitchen. And, with the Aptitude Test being this afternoon and the Choosing Ceremony taking place tomorrow, it was odd that he was outside at all and not stuffed in the kitchen to help with the preparations.

Hunk bent over and huffed and puffed before panting, "I...just...I," Hunk breathed in once more and composed himself, "I wanted to say my goodbyes before I became too occupied in the kitchen today."

Allura smiled sadly, "Aw, Hunk."

Hunk, without having said anything yet, was already tearing up, "Look, I don't know what your test results are going to be and I don't know if you're going to stay in Amity, but I just want to do this without crying."

Hunk breathed in, and he choked back, "Oh, it's too late, I'm already crying!"

Allura smiled and hugged her dear friend, "It's alright, Hunk. We don't need to make this any sadder. I'm glad you've been my friend all these years. But this isn't the end, right?"

Hunk wiped a tear, "Right, right. I'm just being overly emotional."

Allura smiled and patted Hunk's back and pulled away, "Good luck in the kitchen. Is there any chance I get a peek at the menu for tonight?"

Hunk smiled mischievously, "Nope. Not from me, I don't care if you're the mouthpiece's daughter, you are not getting a peep out of me."

Allura laughed and waved goodbye to Hunk as he rushed to get back to the kitchen to prepare breakfast before the kids have to go for their aptitude test and before the adults go out into the fields. Allura quickly picked her strawberries and ran to her barn to get ready.

She sprinted up the stairs, skipping a few as she ascended, and she washed up in a matter of minutes. She put on her yellow and red dress, Amity's colors, and she quickly descended the stairs to prepare her little surprise for her father.

She poured all the dozen strawberries she picked into a wooden bowl and washed them before cutting them up. She mushed them up and added a little bit of sugar into the mix. She moved the mixture into a pot she had on the stove and let it sit there to warm up.

She dipped her finger and tasted the jam and squealing in delight. Then, the door opened and she closed the pot before running to the door.

"Good morning, Father!" She greeted with a deep smile. 

Alfor turned around and smiled at his little girl before hugging her tightly, "Allura, it seems like you grew an inch this morning."

Allura rolled her eyes, "You say that every morning, father."

Alfor scrunched his eyebrows playfully, "Do I? Well, enough with my bad jokes. It smells delicious in here."

Allura smiled, "Well, I decided to give you a sneak peek at what I am bringing to breakfast today."

Allura grabbed her father's hand and brought him into the kitchen. Alfor laughed heartedly as Allura urged him to taste it, "Another attempt at a strawberry jam, Allura? I will not let you poison our faction."

"That was one time!" Allura huffed, "Besides, I perfected it. Just try it, father."

Alfor smiled and tasted his daughter's jam. Allura watched her father anxiously and she had to suppress a squeal when an incredulous wonder waved through his face, "I cannot believe this," Alfor smiled and he kissed his daughter's cheek, "It tastes exactly like your mothers."

Allura smiled and Alfor continued, "The kids will love this."

Allura smiled sadly, "This is as good as a goodbye gift can be."

Alfor frowned and shook his head, "No. No sadness today. Today will be a celebration of your lives with us and a final wish of good luck for your future."

Allura nodded and quickly wiped away the sadness and replaced it with a fake smile to satisfy her father. It seemed to do its job and he left the issue alone. In truth, Allura has millions of thoughts running through her head. None of them are happy.

* * *

Allura walks with Hunk to the Hub, both of them smiling the whole way as they blended in with the crowd of teenagers wearing different colored clothes. Blue, Erudite. Black and White, Candor. Grey: Abnegation. Red and Yellow: Amity. In the distance, Allura could hear the distant wail of the train. She looked up at the train tracks ahead of her in awe as she watched the black-clad, leather-wearing Dauntless leap off the train and onto the gravel before them.

Allura watched them with intent as they slid down the beams supporting the tracks and onto the uneven roads of Chicago. Her eyes wandered as she watched the group she almost ran into a street sign had it not been for Hunk.

"Whoa, careful there, Allura. Wouldn't want you to hurt your head before a test of  _brain_  capacity," Hunk emphasized.

Allura pasted on her smile again and thanked, "Thank you, Hunk. I'll be more cautious of where I'm stepping."

Finally, after a few more minutes of walking (sprinting for the Dauntless), they finally made it to the Hub and they lined up in front of doors with their signs displayed on top. Allura lined up under the Amity tree and watched her surroundings. Another trainful arrived and dropped off the Dauntless for their Aptitude test and they lined themselves in the most disorganized manner that she thought it ironic that they were the Faction's soldiers.

She also caught sight of an Abnegation girl, a blonde, watching the Dauntless from where she stood. She was poked on the shoulder and she shook her head to return to reality and to move up in the line, but she noticed with slight dread...

It's her turn.

* * *

Allura stepped inside her testing room and saw a Dauntless woman with blue hair working with the machinery and typing up commands. Allura let the door shut behind her and she crossed stood there awkwardly, looking around the room and looking at her reflection in the mirror covering up the left wall of the room.

"Sit on the chair."

Allura almost jumped at the woman's voice. However, when she looked, the woman didn't spare another glance. Allura didn't say anything and she sat down on the chair. She relaxed into the chair immediately and laid her head down, her eyes traveling to her sides to look at the weird machinery around her.

"I'm Acxa. I'll be administering your test. You'll be offered a series of choices to test your aptitude for each faction. Until you get one result. I wouldn't sweat it. 95% get the faction of their origin." Allura watched Acxa as she poured a blue liquid into a square glass with a triangular interior mumbling under her breath, "Stupid script."

Once Acxa was done, she handed Allura the serum and ordered, "Drink up."

Allura looked at the glass hesitantly before drinking it completely. She handed the glass back to Acxa and closed her eyes. Allura sat and waited for something to happen, but nothing did and she became anxious. However, when she opened her eyes, everything was gone and four mirrors took the place of the three cement walls of the room.

Allura looked around suspiciously and furrowed her eyes in confusion. She swung her legs off her chair and looked at the mirror suspiciously before looking at all her reflections carefully. The last one, however, defied the logic of mirrors and didn't copy her last turn. When she went to touch it, she felt someone touch her own shoulder and turned around to find that it was herself.

"Choose," her 'reflection' said.

Allura frowned and her reflection pointed at something behind Allura and continued, "Now, before it's too late."

Allura turned and looked down at her options: a knife and a piece of meat.

Allura scrunched her nose and picked up the knife and inspected the shiny blade before hearing a loud growl. Allura gasped and turned around to find a hostile dog snarling at her. She held the knife before her in a defensive position and the dog snarled nastier and nastier with each passing second.

Allura looked at the dog and the knife warily. The dog then sprinted towards her and Allura had seconds to figure out what it was that she was going to do. Allura sighed and dropped the knife and fell to her knees. Once the dog reached her, though, nothing happened and Allura found a calm dog in front of her waiting to be petted.

Allura smiled and began petting the dog.

"Puppy!"

Allura turned and saw a little girl nearby with a smile on her face. Allura returned it by routine, "Do you want to pet it?" 

The girl nodded excitedly and Allura smiled and let her get closer. However, the smile was quickly swept away when she heard the dog growl again. Before the dog could even pounce, Allura ran towards the little girl and hugged her in her arms and turned her back towards the dog.

The momentum of the dog pushed her into the ground and she woke up with a loud gasp.

Allura looked around at her surroundings and she could have sworn she heard a voice gasp, "Oh, God."

She turned around and saw Acxa in her face and helping her up from her seat, "Get up. Let's get you through the back door before my superior comes."

Allura was disoriented as she got to her feet and her stance swayed as she stood straight and asked, "Wait, what was my result?"

Acxa sighed, "Amity, Dauntless, Erudite, and Abnegation. Your results were inconclusive."

Allura's eyes widened and she whispered, "What?"

Acxa sighed and hissed, "Listen to me carefully. Don't tell  _anyone_ what happened here. If anyone asks, which they shouldn't because it's Faction Rule, you'll say you got Amity because that's what I manually put in."

Allura was lost as Acxa pushed her out the back door and she asked, "Wait, what?"

Acxa sighed again, "If they find out you're inconclusive they'll categorize you as Divergent. A threat to the faction system and everything it stands for. You'll be made an enemy of the world as we know it."

Allura gaped at the woman's words and she gasped as Acxa slammed the door. Then the door opened ajar and she saw Acxa's pitying blue eyes, "Uh, go with happiness."

* * *

Allura walked home with a billion things running through her mind. A billion questions like: What's a divergent? If those people were so dangerous, why didn't they learn about this in school? Why didn't they warn them about those kinds of people?

But the biggest one ringing through her head was: What am I going to do now?

Allura sighed as she walked into an empty home. Her father was probably out wishing every teen good luck tomorrow. She should join him, but she wasn't feeling it tonight. Tomorrow is a very stressful day for her.

She sighed and eased herself in her bed and covered her body under her wool blanket. She doesn't know how long she was under there until she heard the door open and she closed her eyes to pretend to sleep.

She heard her father's footsteps as he approached her room and, as expected, he opened her door and sat on her bed. Allura made sure to keep her breaths even as her father ran his hair through her white locks and she heard him sigh.

"You've always been headstrong. Resilient. There is no doubt you'll be leaving tomorrow," Alfor paused, "Your mother would have been proud of who you've become. She would have also agreed with me that Amity is not where you belong. Your smile may express what you want it to, but the eyes are the window to the soul. Your eyes are fire, warmth, and clarity," Alfor sniffled, "Just like your mother."

Allura could then feel her father lean in and she felt a kiss to her cheek, "I will be proud of you, no matter which faction you choose."

Allura then felt at peace as her father left her room in silence. The only noise was in her head.

* * *

Allura took a deep breath as she neared the city hall. She extended her hand and held onto her father's hand tightly as they got in line. Her father squeezed it just as tight as they filed in the front row.

Allura smiled and kept up the appearance an Amity-born should uphold, but thankfully, she doesn't have to do it after this. She clapped as Jeanine Matthews and Marcus Eaton spoke up on the platform and she clapped once her father was called up to speak to the outgoing dependents.

"As a half of the Mouthpiece, the other half is tending to our farms right now, I was the one assigned to give you all a pep talk. The Choosing Ceremony is not something to be taken lightly. Know that what you choose today is what defines your whole life. That may be  _daunting_  to some of you," Allura couldn't believe her dad actually winked at Dauntless, "But it is this ceremony that makes you all do a thorough introspection. It lets you get to know  _you_. So I ask of you to use the new knowledge you learned of yourself in making your decision. In the end, it is  _you_  who knows who you truly are. Faction before blood."

Allura clapped for her father as he resumed his seat beside his daughter and the Choosing began.

* * *

Names passed by on a whim with Allura blurring out most of them, except for her childhood friends. Soon, it was Hunk's choosing turn.

"Hunk Garrett."

Allura turned around and looked up for the familiar, wide friend of hers. She smiled when she saw him scramble to his feet and nervously make his way down to the spotlight. She watched him stab himself with the knife and look down at the five factions' symbols. Everyone in Amity wore smiles, knowing that Hunk was going to pick them.

To their surprise, however, Hunk moved his hand to the opposite side of the table and dropped his blood on the burning rocks belonging to Dauntless.

The loud roar of the Dauntless faction left Marcus's announcement barely coherent as he announced, "Dauntless."

Amity whispered amongst themselves as they watched their golden boy go over to the opposite of their morals. Allura herself was surprised but ultimately glad for him. She was also secretly happy she was going to have a friend in her new faction.

Time passed and passed again, she paid close attention to all who entered Dauntless, she noticed a tanned, blue-eyed boy from Abnegation and a petite, short-haired girl from Erudite also joined Dauntless.

Soon enough, it was her turn.

"Allura Prince."

Allura squeezed her father's hand one more time and she looked at him with a tight smile before letting go and approaching the spotlight. She nodded at Marcus Eaton and took the knife in her hands and made a slit along one of the lines of her palms. Once she saw a trail of blood already forming, she put the knife back down and hovered her hand above the burning rocks.

"Dauntless."

The excited roar from the Dauntless brought a genuine smile to her face as she shook the excess blood off her hand. Allura turned around and looked at her father one last time before joining the Dauntless in their corner on the other side.

There, a guy dressed in black and red and styled his hair in a mohawk grabbed on to her shoulders and yelled, "Welcome to Dauntless!" before ordering one of the Dauntless-born to get out of their seat.

Allura breathed in a sigh of relief, glad to have lived through it. Only one more joined Dauntless after her, a girl named Beatrice Prior who took a  _long_  time to decide which faction she was going to be in.

But when she did finally choose Dauntless, she sat in the seat to Allura's right. Allura smiled at the incoming girl and greeted, "Hi! I'm Allura."

She responded with a tight smile, though it was evident to Allura that she was uncomfortable with the whole situation, "I'm Beatrice."

Allura smiled and continued on with watching what was left of the Ceremony.

* * *

Dauntless didn't even give her time to breath after she bandaged her hand up. She was already dragged up to her feet and swept to the outside with the rest of them the second they were cleared to leave.

Dauntless burst through the doors and sprinted out to the train. Allura laughed incredulously and began sprinting behind them, her years of playing the field offering her a little bit of help as she ran through the streets of Chicago in her yellow and red dress. 

Allura laughed at the air flowing through her long hair. She laughed at the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She laughed at her freedom.

Then once they reached the train, she saw them climbing up and she smiled, remembering her time climbing trees in Amity. Allura jumped up and grabbed onto a ladder stick and climbed up the railing confidently. She heard some grunting under her and saw Hunk struggling down below.

"Hunk!"

The said boy lifted his eyes and they sparkled at the sight of his childhood friend, "Allura!"

Allura smiled and climbed onto the platform, "Come on up, it's amazing up here!"

Hunk smiled and tried harder to climb, finally able to make it up after much effort. Hunk bent over and caught his breath and chuckled, "I should have thought this through."

Allura laughed and shook her head.

Suddenly, they heard a distant rhythmic metallic banging and one of the Dauntless-born yelled, "It's coming!"

Before Allura could question what  _it_  was, she saw the train making the curb and she dreadfully remembered that the action was over yet. She saw the Dauntless begin running in the same direction as the train and she followed their pace, though now with much more difficulty.

Once they've gotten enough momentum, some Dauntless jumped up on the train and pressed a button, opening a door, and jumped inside. Allura could hear Hunk groan from behind and she laughed excitedly and jumped after a Divergent into the train.

She rolled unceremoniously onto the floor and laughed in relief. Hunk, however, had to pull himself in. He groaned and panted as he sat against the metal walls of the train. Allura pulled herself to lean on the wall beside him and she laughed, "That was amazing. Don't you think so, Hunk?"

Hunk panted, "Yeah-yeah. Great! But-um," he panted again, "I  _really_  hope they whip us into shape because I can barely do that  _once_."

"Actually," a new voice piped up, "Dauntless training is intense and is not just brawns. Critical thinking is also intensely involved in their training regimen. Although, you are right about them "whipping us into shape". Their training is known to completely change someone's body into the fittest they can be. No matter how they were when they chose Dauntless."

The two ex-Amitys turned to their left to find a small girl wearing Erudite colors beside them panting heavily as well. She was the same girl Allura had seen earlier in the Choosing Ceremony. She smiled smugly at them, "Katie Holt."

Allura smiled, "I'm Allura. The whiny guy is Hunk."

"And I'm Lance McClain," another voice piped up.

The three then turned to their right to see a lanky boy leaning over Hunk's frame wearing a confident smirk on his face, he even winked at Allura. Allura's eyes widened, surprised that a boy wearing grey, an Abnegation, would have flirted with her so obviously.

Katie rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Aren't Abnegations supposed to be self-less and reject vanity?"

Lance winked, "Well, I'm not exactly Abnegation anymore, sweetheart. And you aren't Erudite either."

Lance paused before adding hesitantly, "We're Dauntless now."

The four looked out the open door and saw the Dauntless-born begin to jump and they all heard another groan from Hunk, "Again?!"

Lance chuckled and prepared to run, "Stay close, Katie. Wouldn't wanna lose you 'cause you missed the platform."

Katie smirked and rolled her eyes, "I don't need anyone to look out for me."

Before Lance (or anyone else, for that matter) could do something, Katie jumped out of the train with ease, landing and tucking and rolling, effectively evading any unnecessary injury.

Following closely were Lance, Allura, and eventually Hunk. The three landed a little less graceful than Katie and they laughed as they picked themselves up and shook off the gravel stuck on their skin.

Allura saw the last ones to jump out, Beatrice Prior and a Candor, before turning around to pay attention to the voice speaking above everyone else.

"All right, listen up! I'm Eric. I'm one of your leaders. If you want to enter Dauntless, this is the way in. And if you don't have the guts to jump, then you don't belong in Dauntless."

Allura looked up at Eric and immediately decided she didn't like the evil glint in his eyes. A boy asked, "Is there water at the bottom or something?"

"I guess you'll find out. Or not," Eric smiled, "Someone's gotta go first. Who's it gonna be?"

It was quiet for a while before Beatrice spoke up against the silence, "Me."

Allura whipped her head to the shy girl and smiled, feeling inspired just by the sight of seeing someone so insecure so open to jumping and putting her faith in the craziest faction of their world.

The girl took off her cardigan and she could have sworn a jerk said, "Yeah, stiff, take it off!" before quietly adding, "Put it back on!"

The crowd giggled, but she frowned at their meanness towards such a sweet girl. The girl looked down at the hole for a pretty long time before jumping. Eric watched her fall for a long time before turning back to the group, "Who's next?"

Before anyone could volunteer, Allura lifted her hand, "Me."

She could see Eric looking down at her clothes and she saw him scoff before nodding a 'Go ahead'. She gave him a look before getting up to the edge and throwing herself down the hole.

She screamed and laughed at the same time as she fell down and it was awesome. She loved the adrenaline coming back through her veins. But, heck, this was scary. Then it all stopped once she hit a net at the bottom. She bounced a few times before finally stopping and swinging back and forth in the net.

Allura looked up at the hole she fell through and she laughed, panting as the adrenaline began wearing out. Her heartbeat was pounding against her ears and she sat on the net.

Then someone from the bottom held the net down and she slid off the net easily and landed in the arms of a tall, tanned guy. His intense brown eyes bore deep in her blue ones, daring her to be scared. Yet, her blue eyes stood defiantly.

His eyes seemed amused and crinkled at the edges before they returned back to his intimidating state and he asked, "What's your name?"

She paused before answering, "Allura."

The guy nodded and smiled before turning to Beatrice, who had been standing off to the side, and adding, "See, Tris, her name wasn't that hard."

Tris rolled her eyes and folded her hands in on herself and smiled. Allura looked between the two completely confused before letting go of the muscular guy in front of her and she stood beside "Tris".

Allura smiled and leaned in, "Nice name change."

Tris smiled, "Thanks."

As Allura watched the rest of the initiates fall down onto the net, her eyes traveled and studied her surroundings. As she did, she noticed two other guys watching from the distance. 

One with white-dyed bangs and the rest black with an undercut and one with black hair framing his face, his bangs covering part of his eyes. Both wore serious expressions on their faces and seemed to be pros at being soldiers because Allura could swear she hasn't seen either of them move since she arrived.

Once they were done, though the guy who caught her spoke up, "Dauntless-born, go with Lauren, transfers stay with me. Go."

Lauren faced the Dauntless-born, who had already separated themselves, "This way."

"Most of the time I work in Intelligence," Muscular-dude started, "but during your training, I'll be your instructor. These two will be joining me." He pointed at the two men Allura was watching earlier.

The bigger one, the one with the white bangs, joined Muscular-dude at the front, the black haired guy following close behind and was cleaning a blade, and introduced himself, "I'm Shiro."

His angular eyes seemed hard, but Allura could tell there was still kindness laced under the soldier-like exterior. If anyone looked like Dauntless, Shiro did. His tall frame, his bulging muscles. Heck, he even had a cyborg prosthetic and a facial scar.

The other guy behind him, still cleaning his blade, introduced himself without looking up, "I'm Keith."

Allura couldn't read much off him. He was reserved and seemed mean. A voice behind her mocked in a deep masculine voice, "Look at me, I'm so badass I don't need to look at anyone."

Keith looked up and Allura almost gasped. She has never seen purple eyes before and they were  _beautiful_. They weren't creepy, they almost seemed grey in a sense, but the light shining on him made his eyes stand out. The light also showed a facial scar crossing upward from his right cheek.

Keith searched for the offender in seconds and he threw his knife at him as his head looked in the opposite direction, the blade embedding itself in the wood beam right next to his head. The guy jumped away in alarm and squealed, offering a few giggles from the audience.

Keith sauntered over to the offender and took the knife out of the beam and bore his purple eyes into his and he threatened, "Watch that mouth of yours,  _Peter_."

Muscular-dude seemed to have expected this from Keith because he went on as if nothing happened as Keith walked back, "My name's Four."

"Four like the number?" A Candor girl asked.

"Exactly like the number," Four replied with a slight smile in his face.

"What happened, one through three were taken?" The girl sassed, a smile on her face.

Barely anyone was brave enough to chuckle.

Four smiled and neared the girl who spoke up with a fake smile on his face and with fake kindness he asked, "What's your name?"

"Christina," the girl answered proudly.

"Well, Christina. The first lesson you learn from me," he paused and looked at a serious Shiro and Keith, "first lesson you learn from all of us: if you wanna survive here, is keep your mouth shut. Do you understand me?" Four was up in her face, his stern voice threatening her as she looked up embarrassed.

"Yes," Christina answered quietly.

"Good," said Theo.

Shiro then began walking and he ordered, "Follow me."

The initiates followed Shiro down hesitantly Keith joining the group in the middle and Four following from behind. Allura, was about average height and had to peek over a few shoulders to get a view of Keith. 

His hair swung back and forth against his leather jacket and Allura couldn't help but wonder whether he fights with his hair down.

They were now inside a cave-like hall and they all heard a distant roar. Soon enough, the cave opened and they saw a group of teens and young adults dancing to music and watching two men fight in a makeshift ring.

"This is the pit," Shiro explained, "The center of life here at Dauntless."

Allura had to peek over a few tall shoulders, but she was able to see it. She could hear Lance snicker, "Can you see, 'Pidge'?"

Then she heard a loud smack and a faint, "Ow!"

Now, the group was in a dingy, moldy room with a dozen beds lined up perfectly. Shiro walked in the room first and stood in the middle, "This is where you'll be sleeping for the next 10 weeks."

A guy upfront scrunched his nose and said, "Girls or boys?"

Shiro smirked, "Both."

Lance smirked and winked at both Allura and Pidge, "That works."

Keith then made his way upfront, brushing past Allura's shoulder, "If you love this, then you're gonna love the bathroom," he stopped at a half-wall and pointed behind him.

The initiates groaned and Allura could have sworn she saw a smirk come out of Keith's mouth.

Four then stood at the middle of the bathroom with the other three and he looked at Christina mischievously, "You should feel right at home, Candor, everything out in the open."

The three then walked out, Keith again brushing past Allura's shoulder, and they made their way out as Four announced, "Get changed."

* * *

Allura did not want to  _ever_ remember the changing in front of so many people. It was disgusting to say the least. Sweaty bodies peeling off their clothes isn't something she wanted to see. Especially if someone like Peter was adding unnecessary and insulting comments to almost everyone.

Luckily, she had her new friends to make it all bearable.

"I always imagined beautiful girls taking off their clothes in front of me," Lance began and then rose a disgusted, playful eyebrow at all the guys in the room, "But not with all your ugly asses here too."

Everyone chuckled at that and Pidge smacked his arm before putting on the black tees they provided for everyone.

After tugging on her training jacket and pulling her hair into a ponytail, Allura waited for everyone else to finish before walking out and throwing their old clothes in a fire. She threw hers inside and lost them in the orange glow of the fire.

She then followed the group inside the mess hall. The small corridor opened up to a glass roofed building that looked like it used to be a warehouse. It was absolutely full of people and the chatter was incessant, much like how it was in Amity. 

She then felt a bump on her shoulder and she turned to see a grinning Lance, "Come on, Hunk found us some seats."

Allura nodded and followed Lance to a secluded table to the very end of the room, she situated herself in the corner and next to Pidge, right in front of Lance and diagonal to Lance. 

Allura looked down at the metallic tray at her spot and then looked up at the tray holding patties. She picked it up with her fork and she smelled it.

Pidge, however, wasted no time in diving in and she bit the heck out of the hamburger, "Oh, I can kill for a meal like this."

Allura turned to her and asked, "You've never eaten a hamburger either?"

Pidge shook her head and spoke with her mouth full, "No, I have. I just care more about hamburgers than other people."

Lance gasped dramatically, "And I thought we had a connection."

Pidge took another bite and eyed him suspiciously, "You know, for an ex-Abnegation, you really aren't having trouble getting rid of your customs. Usually, Abnegation stay in their faction and  _if_  they move out, it takes them months."

Lance shrugged and took a bite out of his burger, "Well, I never really fit in back at home. I couldn't wait for choosing day to get out, even if I'm gonna miss my family back there. Dauntless seemed like a place where I can be myself. What about you, Pidgey Pie? Why did a smartass like you get out of Erudite?"

Pidge shrugged, "My parents were always so protective of me as I grew up. It didn't help that my brother is as soft as a pansy."

Pidge stabbed her burger, "Erudite is a very organized and intelligent faction. I'm more of a disorganized genius. I'm loud and impulsive and wild. At least, that's what my teachers told me."

Pidge took a bite, "I'm also the daughter of one of the greatest minds in Erudite so everyone was waiting for me to follow in Sam Holt's footsteps. I don't know, I guess I just wanted to-"

"Be somewhere where you could be yourself," Lance interrupted with a big grin on his face.

Pidge rolled her eyes, "I guess, yeah."

Lance nodded and chewed on his burger before asking, "And you two fluff balls? How could two Amitys come to Dauntless. I think it's  _extremely_  rare for someone from Amity to switch into Dauntless, isn't it, like, the complete opposite of your beliefs?"

Allura shook her head, "Not necessarily. We both yearn to keep the peace, we just enact our mission in a different way. Dauntless do it by force and protection and Amity does it by spreading kindness and happy thoughts. I moved here because Dauntless is who I've been yearning to be my whole life."

The group nodded before they heard another voice join in, "It's one thing to yearn to be someone and another thing to be capable of being that someone."

The group turned their heads to the far corner of the table.

Where there used to be an empty spot now sat Keith, their instructor, chewing on his hamburger meat, his hair covering his eyes in, what Allura assumed was, his usual state.

"That's really creepy," Lance drawled.

Allura furrowed her eyebrows, "Are you saying that I am not capable to be Dauntless?"

Keith looked up, Allura again thrown off by the intensity and beauty of his purple eyes, and hardened his look, "I'm saying," he almost spat, "That Dauntless is hard. Just because you see us all laid back doesn't mean that our training is. Now, we're becoming stricter. It's going to be hard."

Allura paused to process his words and quipped back, "Well, I'll make it," she bore her eyes through his skull, "No matter what."

Keith sat there and nodded, his eyes skimming through her features before speaking again, "Eat up. Tomorrow's a big day for you."

He then took that as his exit and the four looked at themselves and chuckled.

"The guy's so edgy," Lance joked, not failing to gobble down the rest of his burger as he spoke those words.

Pidge shrugged, "Maybe that's what Dauntless does to people. I mean, Four and Shiro do the same."

Hunk then spoke, "Nah, but Shiro has a nice serious face. Keith and Four both look like they can kill you with a fork... And they probably can!"

Allura chuckled and shook her head, sneaking a glance at the back of her training instructor as he walked away.

Suddenly a loud bang startled Allura and she followed the gazes of the Dauntless born to the platform at the very front of the mess hall.

Up there stood a serious man looking down at the teens, "Initiates," he began, "stand."

Allura followed through and stood up and looked at the serious man at the front, her peripheral seeing about twenty more teens standing up with her.

"You have chosen to join the warrior faction. Tasked with the defense of this city and all its inhabitants. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery and the courage that drives one person to stand up for another, respect that. Do us proud."

Allura waited for more words, but the man turned around and left the crowd. Once they couldn't see him anymore, the crowd roared in cheers and Allura turned to her new friends and chuckled and clapped along.

Suddenly, some men approached her and Pidge and she watched them with confusion as they approached  Pidge first. She gasped and laughed as she watched the first one lift the petite girl up in the air and the rest of them carry her in their hands.

Allura laughed once it was her turn, and cheering as hands moved her all over the crowd. She chuckled as she watched Hunk panicked at the multitude of hands picking him up. Allura relaxed her head and let the crowd take over.


End file.
